


Schwarze Seelen

by Councillor



Category: Verbotene Liebe
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Councillor/pseuds/Councillor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexa Berg hat alles verloren, was ihr wichtig war. Sie wird von der Polizei und von Ansgar von Lahnstein gesucht, und ihre Ehe mit Tristan von Lahnstein war ebenso forciert wie kurzweilig. Als Tristan sie in Düsseldorf um ein Treffen bittet, lässt sie sich darauf ein, ohne zu wissen, was sie erwartet. [One-Shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schwarze Seelen

**Author's Note:**

> "Schwarze Seelen" ist ein One-Shot zur Geschichte von Alexa und Tristan, die zu Beginn des Jahres 2014 bei VL zu sehen war. Ich gehe dabei von dem Zeitpunkt aus, an dem Alexa Ansgar angeschossen hat und danach geflohen ist. Da ich die Inhalte der Folgen 4477 und 4478, als Alexa und Tristan sich noch einmal getroffen haben, nicht kenne, werde ich darauf auch keinen Bezug in meiner Kurzgeschichte nehmen.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen; ich würde mich über positive wie auch kritische Rückmeldung freuen! :)

Diese Nacht schien dunkler als alle anderen. Der Himmel war tiefschwarz, und dunkle Wolken hatten sich vor den Mond und die Sterne geschoben, als wollten sie alle Helligkeit aus dieser Welt vertreiben. Für Alexa hatte es den Anschein, als hätte sie sich dieser Schwärze angepasst. Sie trug ihren schwarzen Mantel, darunter eine schwarze Bluse, dazu eine enganliegende schwarze Hose und schwarze Schuhe. _Und eine schwarze Seele_ , dachte sie.  
Als er vor ihr stand, zerrissen zwischen seinen innigsten Wünschen und seiner Wut auf die eigene Familie, empfand sie einen Augenblick lang Mitgefühl für ihn. Vielleicht sogar Mitleid.  
Was hätte sie dafür gegeben, wäre dies bloß das einzige Gefühl, das sie für Tristan hegte. Sie, Alexa Berg, die unnahbare Tochter eines Millionärs, eines ruchlosen Geschäftsmanns, hatte sich geschworen, sich niemals zu verlieren. Gefühle schwächten nur und hielten einen von seinen eigentlichen Zielen ab, doch Alexa wollte auf der Siegerseite stehen. Früh hatte ihr Vater ihr beigebracht, dass Gefühle das Einzige waren, was den Sieg verhindern konnte, wenn man sein Ziel ehrgeizig in Angriff nahm. Sie hatte auf ihren Vater gehört. Doch ihren Vater hatte es das Leben gekostet. Weil er sich dieses eine Mal auf eine Frau eingelassen hatte.  
Diesen Fehler wollte Alexa nicht begehen. Doch wie konnte sie es ganz nach oben schaffen, dorthin, wo sie hingehörte, ohne an Tristans Seite zu stehen? Ohne sich auf den Mann einzulassen, zu dem sie schon seit Wochen, seit Monaten eine Beziehung verband, die nie so intensiv hätte werden dürfen, wie sie tatsächlich geworden war?  
Sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie er sich vor ihrem Leibwächter zum Idioten gemacht hatte, um ihr zu imponieren und ihr zu beweisen, dass sie ihm nicht gleichgültig war. _Gleichgültig nicht_ , dachte sie insgeheim, _aber er liebt mich auch nicht. Im Gegenteil. Er weiß nur, dass er mich braucht, wenn er nicht in seinem Sumpf aus Selbstmitleid und Erfolgslosigkeit versinken will. Und ich brauche ihn, wenn ich nicht in diesem Panzer aus Gefühllosigkeit und Härte erstarren will._  
Alexa schüttelte den Kopf, als könne sie damit diese Gedanken aus ihrem Inneren verbannen. Am Ende hatte sie ihren Leibwächter gefeuert und Tristan in ihren Wagen gelassen. Er mochte ein Idiot sein … aber er war ein intelligenter, ein charmanter, ein raffinierter, ein gutaussehender Idiot. Und sie empfand mehr für diesen Idioten als pure Leidenschaft, die sie schon seit Monaten von Zeit zu Zeit immer wieder überfiel.  
"Wieso wolltest du dich mit mir treffen?", fragte Alexa schließlich, als sie das Schweigen zwischen ihnen kaum mehr aushalten konnte. Die beiden standen auf dunkler Straße, nur wenige Meter vom Haupteingang des Modeunternehmens 'LCL' entfernt, und Alexa zitterte im kühlen Nachtwind.  
"Um mit dir über die Benzinpreise und das Wetter von nächster Woche zu sprechen." Tristan wies mit seinem rechten Arm auf den Firmenwagen, den er sich ausgeliehen hatte, und ging hinüber, um für Alexa die Tür zu öffnen. "Natürlich geht es um uns und um das, was du dir geleistet hast. Denkst du, ich würde mit dir über etwas anderes sprechen?"  
Alexa zögerte einen Moment, stieg dann aber in den Wagen ein. Die Dunkelheit umfing die beiden wie ein Schleier, der sie vor neugierigen Augen schützte, doch leuchtende Straßenlaternen erhellten den Parkplatz. Tristan startete den Motor und ließ den BMW anfahren.  
"Wenn man miteinander ins Bett geht, spricht man hin und wieder über andere Sachen als das, was man getan hat."  
"Wie langweilig", murmelte Tristan. "Dabei geht es bei uns doch um viel interessantere Angelegenheiten. Die Firma. Das Familienvermögen. Geld. Macht."  
Alexa runzelte die Stirn, irgendetwas kam ihr heute Abend merkwürdig vor, wenn sie mit Tristan sprach. Schon seine Einladung hatte sie einen Moment lang stutzig gemacht. Er wirkte zerrissen, haltlos, doch vermochte sie nicht zu sagen, woher sein Verhalten rührte.  
"Wohin fährst du mich?"  
"Wohin glaubst du, dass ich dich fahre?"  
"Ich habe keine Lust auf irgendwelche Ratespiele."  
"Ich auch nicht, aber wir wollen es doch auch nicht langweilig werden lassen."  
"Keine Sorge, langweilig wird es uns schon nicht."  
"Woher weiß ich nur, dass du gerade an Bettlaken und nackte Körper denkst?"  
"Was kann ich für deine schmutzige Phantasie?"  
Tristan brachte ein gequältes Lachen heraus. _Wenn er mich für dumm verkaufen will, ist er ein schlechter Schauspieler._ Alexa blickte auf ein Straßenschild und erkannte, dass der junge Graf in die Richtung der Lahnstein Holding fuhr, den Sitz dieser vermögenden Familie. _Was hat er dort vor?_  
"Tristan, wenn du mich der Polizei ausliefern willst, brauchst du dich gar nicht erst zu bemühen. Die Pistole mit deinen Fingerabdrücken ist immer noch sicher in einem Tresor bei meinem Anwalt und ich habe einen guten Freund, der sich mit Freuden darum kümmern wird, dich in den Knast zu bringen, wenn mir etwas zustoßen sollte."  
Tristans Augen waren gebannt auf den Straßenverkehr gerichtet, sofern man auf den leeren Straßen überhaupt von Verkehr sprechen konnte. Bis auf einige Autos im Gegenverkehr war es so ruhig, wie es in diesem Moment im Schloss gewesen war, nachdem Alexa Ansgar angeschossen hatte. Vielleicht zu ruhig.  
Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Alexa hatte diese Ruhe schon oft erlebt, was bei ihrem Vater auch kein Wunder gewesen war. Selbst in der Wut hatte er eine Ruhe ausgestrahlt, die sie heute noch schaudern ließ. Und für diese Ruhe hatte sie ihn geliebt, beinahe mehr als alles andere. Er war der wichtigste Mensch in ihrem Leben, bis Ansgar von Lahnstein ihn umgebracht hatte. Und sie musste nun Rache an Ansgar nehmen. Wenn sie es schon nicht geschafft hatte, ihn in seiner dunklen, kalten Gefängniszelle büßen zu lassen oder ihn mit einer winzigen Kugel für immer aus dem Gedächtnis der Menschheit zu radieren, so würde sie es wieder versuchen. Und noch einmal, und noch einmal, bis sie ihr Ziel irgendwann erreicht hatte.  
Es war eine gefühlte Ewigkeit vergangen, ehe Tristan endlich auf ihre Worte reagierte. "Wir sind verheiratet, hast du das vergessen? Und ein Ehepaar bringt sich doch nicht gegenseitig ins Gefängnis?"  
"Ein normales Ehepaar vielleicht nicht", erwiderte Alexa vorsichtig. Sie wusste nicht einmal, weshalb sie sich auf dieses Treffen mit Tristan eingelassen hatte. War es ihr Wunsch, ihn noch einmal zu sehen, bevor sie für immer abtauchte? Sie hatte Ansgar mit diesem Bild aus Bolivien auf eine falsche Fährte gelockt, und während seiner Abwesenheit hatte sie in Düsseldorf so gut wie nichts zu befürchten. So hoffte sie jedenfalls.  
"Sind wir etwa kein normales Ehepaar?", fragte Tristan gelassen.  
"Ein normales Ehepaar liebt sich."  
"Aber du liebst mich doch, oder habe ich das immer falsch aufgefasst?"  
Alexa schluckte hart den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter. War ihr Verhalten so offensichtlich gewesen? Oder spielte er nur ein Spiel mit ihr, dieses verräterische Spiel, das sie so sehr hasste, wenn es mit ihr gespielt wurde, obwohl sie es nur allzu gerne mit anderen spielte, das Spiel der Ungewissheit, das Spiel der Macht, das Spiel mit dem Unwissen anderer? Manchmal kam es ihr vor, als wäre ihr ganzes Leben ein Spiel. Tristan hatte ihr einmal davon erzählt, wie oft er früher mit seiner Schwester Helena Schach gespielt hatte. Ihr Vater hatte ihr das Schachspiel beigebracht, doch nie hatten sie und Tristan versucht, einander zu schlagen. Zumindest nicht im Schach.  
"Und du?", fragte sie schließlich. Sie kannte Tristan gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er ihr nicht glauben würde, falls sie das Gegenteil behauptete, falls sie sagte, sie würde ihn nicht lieben.  
"Ich habe dich immerhin geheiratet, aus freien Stücken. Glaubst du, ich würde dir das Ja-Wort geben, ohne dich zu lieben?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Alexa. "Ich weiß überhaupt nichts mehr. In dieser Familie spielen alle, was ihnen gefällt. Jeder spielt nach seinen eigenen Regeln. Ich habe geglaubt, ich würde dich kennen, aber in Wahrheit kenne ich dich nicht."  
"Vielleicht wird sich das noch ändern. Wir sind angekommen." Tristan schaltete den Motor ab, woraufhin die Innenraumbeleuchtung ansprang und Alexa blendete. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, nur um im nächsten Augenblick einen windigen Luftzug zu spüren, als Tristan die Wagentür öffnete. Sie hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, wie er sich losgeschnallt hatte, und nun eilte er um das Auto herum, um auch auf ihrer Seite die Tür zu öffnen. Sie legte ihre Finger enger um ihre Handtasche, dann stieg sie aus dem Auto aus und zog sich ihren Mantel um die Schultern. Es war kalt, doch Tristans Lächeln wirkte warm wie ein vertrauter Anblick aus Kindertagen. Er wandte sich ab, bevor sie erkennen konnte, ob sein Lächeln sich auch in seinen Augen widerspiegelte.  
Tristan schloss die kleine Tür des Nebeneingangs der 'Lahnstein Holding' auf und führte Alexa in das schaurig dunkle Foyer. Soeben hallten schwere Schritte um die Ecke, als ein Sicherheitsbeamter den Eingangsbereich durchquerte. Alexa und Tristan hielten einen Moment still und setzten sich dann wieder in Bewegung, als er um die nächste Ecke verschwunden war.  
"Ich komme mir vor, als würden wir hier einbrechen", merkte Alexa an. "Wieso diese Geheimniskrämerei?"  
"Uns muss ja nicht jeder sehen", erwiderte Tristan, legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und führte sie zum Fahrstuhl. "Drück uns die Daumen, dass dieser Security-Beamte in den nächsten Minuten nicht hier vorbeikommt und sieht, dass der Fahrstuhl in Bewegung ist. Wir könnten natürlich die fünfzig Stockwerke auch laufen, allerdings befürchte ich, dass du dafür nicht gerade das passende Schuhwerk besitzt."  
"Gib es zu, du willst dich nur vor ein bisschen Bewegung drücken", stichelte Alexa trotz der ernsten Situation. Der Aufzug sprang auf und Tristan führte sie in das Innere des viereckigen Fortbewegungsmittels, und wenige Sekunden später wurde dieser in seinen Scharnieren angehoben und brachte ein Stockwerk nach dem anderen hinter sich. "Was hast du mit mir vor? Und wieso sagst du mir nicht endlich, wieso du mich herbestellt hast? Woher wusstest du überhaupt, dass ich in Düsseldorf bin?"  
Tristan zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hatte es im Gefühl, und in den vergangenen Monaten hatte ich Gelegenheit genug, dich ein wenig kennenzulernen. Nach Ansgars Abreise war es offensichtlich, dass du keine Skrupel haben würdest, dich mit einem Lahnstein zu treffen."  
"Nicht mit einem Lahnstein", räumte Alexa ein. "Mit meinem Ehemann."  
"Ich bin kein Berg", sagte Tristan, "sondern immer noch ein Lahnstein. Vergiss das nicht."  
"Du bist mein Ehemann." Sie blickte auf seine Hand, und ihr fiel auf, dass er den Siegelring ihres Vaters nicht mehr trug. _Als hätte ich das überhaupt erwartet._  
"Und du bist meine Ehefrau, aber immer noch eine Berg. Einigen wir uns darauf, dass wir sind, was wir sind, und dass wir uns nicht zu dem machen lassen, was wir nicht sind. Ich bezweifle, dass du dich gerne zu einer Lahnstein machen würdest."  
"Unsere Ehe wird doch ohnehin von keinem der Lahnsteins akzeptiert", meinte Alexa.  
"Seit wann ist dir die Meinung der anderen wichtig?"  
"Das ist sie nicht", sagte sie. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich ihm so verbunden wie lange nicht mehr, seine braunen Augen zeugten von einer Vertrauensseligkeit, die sie so noch selten gespürt hatte. "Mir ist nur eines wichtig." Sie flüsterte beinahe, konnte ihren Blick kaum von seinen Augen nehmen. Ihr Herz klopfte schneller, und ihre Finger kribbelten, als sie seine Hand berührte. "Du."  
Als der Fahrstuhl sich öffnete, hatte sie seine Lippen bereits mit einem Kuss verschlossen, und sie stolperten gemeinsam in die leerstehende Penthouse-Wohnung, hatten gerade noch genug Zeit, sich jeweils ihre Schuhe von den Füßen zu streifen, als sie auch schon auf dem lederbezogenen Sofa landeten. Der Mond, der seinen milchigen Schein durch die riesige Fensterfront des Penthouses warf, war das Letzte, was Alexa erblickte, bevor sie ihre Augen schloss und sich von Tristan in eine andere Welt herabführen ließ, bevor sie sich ihm völlig hingab und ihn bereitwillig in sich aufnahm, seine Nähe genoss und sich völlig von ihren Gefühlen verleiten ließ, sein Vertrauen zu genießen, einen Moment lang die Welt um sich herum zu vergessen, nicht mehr an all das zu denken, was ihr Leben seit Wochen auf den Kopf stellte. Sich einfach tragen zu lassen, von seinen Bewegungen, von seiner Anwesenheit, von seiner Nähe. Und von ihren Gefühlen.  
Die Nacht war schon spät und der Mond wurde inzwischen von schwarzen Wolken verhüllt, als sie endlich zum Schlafen kam, erschöpft und völlig außer Atem. Sie spürte, wie Tristans entblößte Brust sich neben ihr gleichmäßig hob und senkte, und sie genoss den vertrauten Duft seines Körpers und die Wärme seiner Haut. Sie bettete ihren Kopf in die Grube zwischen seinen Schultern und seiner Halspartie, und dann ließ sie sich in den Schlaf herabgleiten und träumte von dunklen Gassen und schmutzigen Abwasserkanälen, durch die sie gemeinsam mit Tristan schlich, immer auf der Hut vor der Polizei, und doch vereint und miteinander geschützt vor all dem, was sie bedrohen konnte, ob es nun die Ratten im Abwasser oder die Ratten in Polizeiuniform waren.  
Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war der Himmel von dunklen Wolken verhangen, und der Regen peitschte erbarmungslos gegen die Scheiben der Penthouse-Wohnung.  
Tristan lag nicht mehr neben ihr, stattdessen kroch ihr der vertraute, süßliche Duft heißen, dampfenden Kaffees in die Nase. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen, und als sie sich an die irritierende Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte, die trotz des Tageslichts von den dunklen Wolken ausging, erblickte sie Tristan angekleidet auf der anderen Seite der Wohnung. Er schwenkte die leere Kaffeetasse in seiner Hand und blickte sie mit sanftem Lächeln an, und sie spürte, wie sich ungewollt ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen legte und ihre Seele mit ungewohnter Wärme erfüllte.  
Sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie angekommen, als hätte sie endlich gefunden, was sie immer gesucht hatte.  
Dann hörte sie das Klingeln des Aufzugs, als sich dessen Türen öffneten. Irritiert regte sie den Kopf, während Tristan aufstand, ihr beiläufig einen guten Morgen wünschte und anschließend die drei Männer empfing, die die Wohnung betraten. Alexa richtete sich auf dem Sofa auf, zog sich die weiße Decke bis unter den Hals und musterte die Männer.  
Dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen, und mit einem Schlag erkannte sie, weshalb Tristan sie tatsächlich in das Penthouse gelockt hatte.  
Auf dem gläsernen Schreibtisch lag eine Pistole in einer Klarsichtfolie; ihre Handtasche stand geöffnet daneben und ihr Handy thronte neben der Kaffeekanne. Die uniformierten Männer betrachteten die Beweisstücke, einer von ihnen schwenkte bereits die Handschellen in seinen Händen, offensichtlich voller Freude, sie verhaften zu können. Sie erkannte Frank Helmke, den ermittelnden Kommissar, der daneben stand und sich mit Tristan unterhielt. Ihre Gedanken schwirrten umher, sie konnte kaum ein Wort von dem verstehen, was beide miteinander sprachen.  
"Wo hast du die Pistole her?", fragte sie schließlich voller Demut.  
Tristan lächelte ihr sanft entgegen. "Glaubst du, ich wäre wirklich darauf hereingefallen, dass du die Pistole bei deinem Anwalt hinterlegt hast? Ich habe mit Herrn Helmke zusammengearbeitet; während ich dich abgelenkt habe, hat er in deiner Bleibe die Pistole gefunden, mit der du mich erpresst hast. Die Daten auf deinem Handy werden dem Staatsanwalt mit Sicherheit dabei helfen, sich für einige Jahre Gefängnis zu entscheiden."  
Alexa spürte, wie ihre Knie weich wurden, obwohl sie sicher auf dem ledernen Sofa saß. "Du hast mir gesagt, dass du mich liebst."  
Tristan blickte sie einen Augenblick lang stumm an. "Das habe ich nie getan. Ich habe dich geheiratet, aber ich habe dir nie gesagt, dass ich dich liebe." Sie erkannte, dass es ihm nicht leichtgefallen war, sie zu verraten; sie erkannte es an dem Blick, den er ihr zuwarf. Und doch machte es seinen Verrat nicht besser. Sie hatte geglaubt, ihm vertrauen zu können. Sie hatte darauf vertraut, dass er sie nicht an die Polizei ausliefern würde, sie hatte geglaubt, sich bei ihm fallen lassen zu können. Und sie hatte geglaubt, in seiner Nähe endlich angekommen zu sein. Sie hatte sich so wohl wie nie gefühlt.  
Doch alles war nur bloße Scharade gewesen. Tristan hatte sie nie geliebt. Er würde sie nie lieben. Und er hatte sie verraten. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte er sie geschlagen, als hätte er ihr ins Gesicht geschrien, sie zu verachten. Allmählich spürte Alexa, wie sich die Dunkelheit am stählernen Himmel auf ihre Seele ausbreitete, wie sie innerlich zu zittern begann, wie sie ihre Gedanken kaum zu ordnen wusste. _Eine schwarze Seele_ , ging es ihr durch den Kopf.  
Wie aus weiter Ferne drangen die Worte des Polizisten an ihre Ohren, sie solle ihre Kleidung vom Boden aufsammeln und sich in dem Badezimmer nebenan umziehen. Langsam wickelte sie die dünne Decke um ihren Leib, las die Bluse und die schwarze Lederhose vom Boden auf, die hohen Schuhe dazu, und torkelte in Richtung des benachbarten Raumes, während die Stimmen Tristans und Helmkes von ihren Gedankengängen abprallten. Sie wusste, dass es keinen Ausweg gab. Sie wusste, dass es vorbei war, doch am schwersten wog Tristans Verrat.  
_Er hat mich nie geliebt_ , schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, wieder und wieder und wieder. Ihr Herz zog sich zu, fröstelnd umklammerte sie ihre Hüfte. Mehrfach wurde ihr auf dem Weg in das Badezimmer schwarz vor Augen. Sie umfasste den Türgriff, drückte ihn herunter und stieß die Tür auf. Alexa warf einen letzten Blick zurück und sah Tristan, der ihren Blick erwiderte, doch sie konnte nicht einordnen, was sie sah. Er sah so unschuldig und schuldig zugleich aus. Vermutlich hatte er das für ihn Richtigste getan. Doch es war so falsch. So falsch.  
Sie drückte die Tür hinter sich zu und zog sich die Bluse um den Körper, fror immer noch. Sie sah, dass das Fenster gekippt war, und sie ging auf dieses zu, um es zu schließen.  
Dann sah sie den kleinen steinernen Vorsprung, nur wenige Zentimeter unterhalb der Fensterbank. Sie schluckte einen kurzen Augenblick, dann eilte sie zurück zur Tür und schloss diese ab. Vorsichtig zog sie sich die Hose über die Beine, schnallte den Gürtel zu und öffnete das Fenster. Der Vorsprung war nicht unerreichbar. Sie konnte es schaffen. Sie musste nicht in einer kleinen, dreckigen Zelle enden. Sie konnte sich selbst davor bewahren.  
Alexa Berg kletterte auf den Vorsprung, ließ sich von der Fensterbank, an der sie sich festklammerte, heruntergleiten, dann ergriff sie die Sprossen der Feuerleiter, zog sich daran hinauf, kletterte und kletterte und kletterte, wurde vom peitschenden Regen erfasst, kletterte weiter, wurde völlig durchnässt, kletterte weiter, hörte das Donnern der Wolken und sah das leuchtende Blitzen, und kletterte weiter, immer weiter von Tristan und seinem Verrat weg, kletterte fort von ihren Gefühlen und ihrem alten Leben und ihren alten Lasten und ihrer alten Liebe und ihren alten frevelhaften Taten, und der von dunklen Wolkenbänken verhüllte Himmel, dem sie entgegenkletterte, war _schwarz, schwarz_ , so schwarz wie ihre eigene Seele.


End file.
